Ambassador's Heart
by Unanorak
Summary: Poppy, the Iron Ambassador, fled from a celebratory dinner in tears. She clutched her treasured hammer as she cried herself to sleep. The next day, she would be back to her normally forgotten self and she learned to accept that. A story of Poppy facing the skeletons in her closet and opening up to people. Rated for safety, reviews are appreciated.


I wanted to try and write something about my favorite champion. I wanted to give her a story since I haven't really seen any fan this website. I wanted to try and give Poppy a different side than her always serious side that is shown to us summoners.

Hope you enjoy the story, here chapter short prologue chapter of Ambassador's Heart.

(Re-uploaded because the spacing was terrible. I had never used pages before, my apologies.)

* * *

"Poppy? What a pleasant surprise!"

Poppy immediately turned to the cheery girl clad in silver and black and gave a small wave to the light mage.

It certainly was a surprise to her. Poppy was summoned into a circle of four others she recognized: Garen, Teemo, Ashe, and Lux. She had been summoned last by her summoner after a long period of being vastly forgotten by most people.

The group of champions talked idly amongst themselves as Poppy stood in silence, holding her shield and treasured Whomper. Their summoners appointed them their respective roles as they were teleported onto the field of justice they most recognized: Summoner's Rift.

The refreshing feeling of standing in their spawn fountain never got old. You felt good as new each time you set foot onto it.

"Good luck you guys," Lux said, beginning to walk briskly towards her lane, accompanied by the frost archer, Ashe.

Her summoner equipped her with commonly bought items, giving her a feeling of more power despite her weapon and armor remaining the same as she headed down the middle lane with Teemo. As they neared their second tower, Poppy split up and headed into the darker jungle.

She met up with Garen as they awaited Teemo where the immense golem would spawn. He placed his sword into the ground as they waited.

"Thank you, Garen," Poppy said, with her first words of the day.

"I'll always support you Poppy," Garen said, proudly. His aura itself seemed to make you feel braver and gave him a bit of a green sparkle that no one ever thought too much about.

Garen considered Poppy a great ally whenever they had the chance to fight together. As an Demacian ambassador, she had found herself at the prestigious Crownguard household quite a few times. She was polite and she felt welcomed but often found herself yearning to return to Bandle City. He stood more than a meter above the tiny yordle girl as he began to strike up a small conversation as Teemo scouted around the nearby brushes.

"I haven't seen you around in ages, Ms. Poppy," Garen began, cautiously staring around. While they were safe at the moment, he still remained on guard.

"I haven't had much reason to travel to Demacia recently. It's been pretty calm around here," Poppy said.

"At least that is a good reason," Garen responded, with a grin.

The ancient golem began to spawn from the ground alongside two small lizards. A glowing blue aura surrounded the golem, which many champions would love to have at most times, which would go to Poppy now.

Poppy began to smash her hammer at the golem, alongside Garen's mighty swinging sword and a blow dart that hit the monster from the back from Teemo.

"You should... Come by our... House for dinner... Sometime," Garen said in between swings.

"Thank you, that sounds nice," Poppy responded.

"Good luck Poppy," Garen said, walking away from the very wounded golem.

"Good luck Poppy, Garen," said a distant Teemo voice, as he had began to walk back already.

Poppy began to walk towards the wolves as she quickly downed a red potion, giving her a rejuvenating feeling from the fight with the golems. The worst was over for her as the rest of the monsters were significantly weaker as she grew stronger.

* * *

The yordle girl stood ready in a brush in the enemy jungle, right above Ashe and Lux's first tower, which was about to crumble.

Behind the tower stood Caitlyn and Blitzcrank, with the Piltover sheriff shooting her gun quickly in an attempt to defend the tower.

As the tower began to fall and the enemies began to run, Poppy move in. Her hammer and shield began to glow red and she moved very quickly out while holding her shield up. She slammed Caitlyn into the wall as Ashe began to attack the stunned woman. Blitzcrank attempted to stop the yordle by sending her to the skies with an uppercut and releasing a surge of energy from his body.

As Poppy returned to the ground, she saw the robot in a prison of light before it also fell to Ashe's volley of deadly arrows.

"Thanks for the assist Poppy," Ashe said, as a blue light over came her.

Lux and Poppy remained alongside Ashe as she was summoned back to their base in case any other people attempted to attack her.

"Be careful Lux, I'm going to check up on Garen," Poppy said, as she made her way down the river.

The light mage gave her a quick nod as Poppy began to run. She passed by Teemo, who was easily keeping his adversary, Katarina, at bay as she maneuvered through the brushes. She quickly made it to the brushes by Garen thanks to her Summoner purchasing a pair of boots of mobility.

"Nice try," said a voice from behind her.

Poppy ran forward, causing Garen to stagger. He hadn't signaled her to attack yet. He took back his thoughts when he saw a confident Vi come from behind her, along with Garen's own opponent, Lee Sin, rushing towards him.

"Garen, run back," Poppy shouted, as she turned and slammed Vi against a wall, briefly stunning her. She turned to run but instead got a hard kick from a flying Lee Sin.

Garen ran forward with a shining sword and slashed at Lee Sin, causing him to stagger and not be able to retaliate for a second. Poppy began to run towards their tower.

"Oh no you don't," said the smiling Vi, rushing forward, knocking Garen aside and grabbing the yordle girl. She kicked off the ground and slammed Poppy onto the ground.  
She returned the favor with a slam of her empowered hammer as Lee rushed over to her aid, giving her a quick shield. He kicked her away with a powerful kick.

"Demacia!" shouted Garen, before summing a giant sword to finish off the wounded Lee. Vi began to give chase until they reached their turret and she turned away but not before take a hit from the powerful turret.

"C'mon Garen," said Poppy.

She felt her speed increase drastically thanks to her Summoner's powers as she moved alongside the running Vi. She positioned her tackle and hit her against another wall. Vi turned and landed a hard punch on Poppy's shield, causing a shock wave to also hit Garen. With another shout, Garen slammed is sword down and Vi fell from the prolonged battle. Poppy finally felt the blue light come around her.

"Thank you," Garen said, as the light began to shine under him as well.  
She once again felt the soothing feeling of the spawn fountain and the added power of her Summoner's purchases.

* * *

The match ended quickly as Poppy and her team managed to win in a final push. Ashe managed to save both the yordle's with her enchanted arrow and Lux's dazzling laser managed to scare off the opponents as they destroyed the nexus.

The five champions had been teleported back to the circle they stood in before the match. Lux was the first to let out a gleeful squeal.

"We did incredible!" Lux said, stretching a bit.

"We were a great team, it was an honor fighting with you guys," Ashe said, bowing her head slightly. She acted true to her title as a queen.

"We should all celebrate our victory. We should have dinner at our house," Garen said, sheathing his immense sword.

"That'd be nice. A night off wont hurt," Ashe said, crossing her arms.

"Poppy, Teemo, how about you two?" Lux asked. "Our chefs are some of the best in Demacia."

"Count me in," Teemo responded.

"Alright," Poppy said.

"So it's settled, let us get going," Garen said.

He lead the way, as the four champions followed behind him.

* * *

The Crownguard mansion was truly a sight to behold. To Poppy, it was the nicest home in the city even though Lux had told her some other high ranking families homes are as nice. She always felt a bit uncomfortable.

As the yordle ambassador, she spent some time in Demacian political offices and even in some of the mansions with political matters between Bandle City and Demacia. She had a small house for her leisure for whenever she decided to stay for a night or two but she never did.

She remained silent throughout their dinner. The food was delicious, everyone ate while they idly chattered. The Freljord queen began speaking of how they should visit Gragas' bar sometime, claiming that the rabble rouser made a delightful brew. Teemo munched on food, drawing eyes to him.

"For such a tiny body, you sure can eat, Teemo," Lux said, giggling.

"I'm still growing, I need to eat well," he responded happily, getting a laugh from the group.

"I need to go, thank you for having me," Poppy said, standing up.

"Is everything alright Poppy?" Lux asked, as she walked by her.

"I'm just tired," She quickly said, walking through the massive doors.

She moved quickly through the mansion, avoiding people and looking away if anyone caught her teary eyes. She was called the iron ambassador because of her strong will and determination, she never faltered, she was viewed as a beacon of hope by some, she never cried.

She didn't want to be summoned today of all days. She didn't want to be away from Bandle City today of all days.

She walked inside the small house in Demacia, not wanting to begin the journey to Bandle City overnight.

She removed her heavy chain armor and dropped her shield onto an organize pile beside the tiny bed. She sat on the bed and gripped her hammer tightly, feeling the cold metal against her cheek as she let loose her held back tears.

"I miss you, Dad..."

She only cried five times in the past five years, on the day of her father's death. Today wasn't very different aside from her not being at his grave.

She laid down on the bed, sniffling as she took longer breathes to stabilize herself. She closed her eyes before her mind began to wander and made her feel worse than she already did.


End file.
